


The Act of Creation

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Non-con voyeurism, barrison, mmom, reverse-flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells takes pleasure in his own perversity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, and the prompt for today is "Chest".

“The lightning gave me abs?”

Harrison Wells replays that video dozens of times, watching Barry Allen stare at himself in the monitor, admiring his newly sculpted torso. And he has to admit, it is something worth admiring.

This Barry Allen is like a young racehorse, made to run, so different from the future Barry Allen that he has despised for so long, a grotesque muscle-bound freak. 

This Barry is a thing of beauty. He is clean and unstained, a _tabula rasa_ just waiting for the first words.

Harrison Wells has spent fifteen years watching Barry Allen, but hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected the purity of soul, the unquenchable need to make things right, to protect people, to save the world. _To save him_.

It's heady and arousing, as arousing as the physical perfection he sees before him on a daily basis. His connection to the Speed Force is damaged, but he can still perceive it. To Cisco and Caitlin, Barry is like the wind, moving too fast for their eyes to process. But he can see Barry as he strips down and puts the suit on – it's his own secret joy.

Harrison Wells isn't sure what brings him more pleasure – Barry's physical beauty or how much Barry cares for him. 

Alone in his huge, empty house, a sterile monument to a stolen life, his cock in his fist, he knows that his pleasure is dark and perverse. His arousal might be sparked by all that smooth skin and gently sculpted muscles, it may be stoked by the sweet concern that Barry shows for him. 

But it's the knowledge that he's shaping Barry Allen into the Flash, that he's creating his own enemy, which brings him to climax. 

This is the essence of the Reverse Flash, in all its perversity.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
